New Super Mario Bros. 5-Star Adventure
To see Wii U version, click here New Super Mario Bros. 5-Star Adventure is a game currently being worked on by ALG Inc. It will also have some bonus courses where the player will need to get a Power Star. These are labeled purple when unlocked instead of red and orange when completed instead of blue. The Propeller Block is also making a return, but acts differently. A new power-up has been confirmed, but it's name and abilities are somewhat completely unknown, nor has it's design has released. However, a new P-Leaf assist power-up has confimed, which acts similar to the P-Wing (see page for more details). The Assist Block also makes a reappearance, and, since thier is two assist power-ups, two have been confirmed. A another new power-up as also been confirmed. Story Mario and the crew are having lunch on the castle's rooftop. Suddenly, they hear cannon noises, and Mario spots Bowser and the Koopalings. The Koopalings come out of their airships in a Koopa Clown Car of their own to the rooftop. Shorty after, Bowser smashs the ground, and activates the arms, which spring out. Bowser then points to the right, destracting the Mario crew, then punchs them. Bowser snags Peach, and he, and the Koopalings, laugh as they take Peach away. Right after the airships leave, the crew goes after Bowser. Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Yellow Toad *Blue Toad Nonplayable *Peach *Bowser *Toad *Koopalings **Roy **Wendy **Tim **Iggy **Morton **Ludwig **Lemmy **Risen **Larry **Bowser Jr. Power-Ups *Super Mushroom/Super Mario *Fire Flower/Fire Mario *Super Leaf/Raccoon Mario *Tanooki Suit/Tanooki Mario *Clawshotter Flower/Clawshotter Mario *Cape Feather/Cape Mario *Super Acorn/Flying Squirrel Mario *Frog Suit/Frog Mario *Ice Flower/Ice Mario *Thunder Flower/Thunder Mario *Frosty Flower/Frosty Mario *Penguin Suit/Penguin Mario Assist Power-Ups *Invinciblity Leaf/White Raccoon Mario *P-Leaf/P-Raccoon Mario Items *Propeller Block *Mushroom Stone *Flower Stone *Leaf Stone Objects *? Block *Brick Block *Used Block *Death Block *Bonus Block *Warp Pipes *Cannon Pipes *Rocket Cannon *Rocket *Glow Block *POW Blocks *Coin *Koopa Shell *Star Coin *Red Coin *Red Ring *3DS Amulet *Cart *Assist Block *Roulette Block *Blue Ring *A possible orange Ring Other *Yoshi *Baby Yoshi Blue, Red, Yellow, Magenta, and a possible Violet (Click [[New Super Mario Bros. 5-Star Adventure/Baby Yoshis|here] for more info)] Worlds World 1: Mushroom Plains World 2: Lindin Desert World 3: Sunshine Beach World 4: Foronic Forest World 5: Glacier Valley World 6:'' Caymin Factory'' World 7: Pillar Mountain World 8: Sky Land World 9:'' Giant Island'' World 10: Tornado Valley World 11: Bowser Volcano World 12: Star World Gallery Boxarts (Wii) American.png|American Boxart Australian.png|Australian Boxart European.png|European Boxart German (V2).png|German Boxart Japanese.png|Japanese Boxart Full Version.png|Full Version of the American Boxart Boxarts (3DS) Amercian.png|American Boxart Austrailian.png|Austrailian Boxart European 3DS.png|European Boxart German (3DS).png|German Boxart Japanese (3DS).png|Japanese Boxart Artwork (Recycled Artwork not shown here) Objects/Power-Ups Rocket.png|Rocket Rocket Cannon.png|Rocket Cannon Mario on a Rocket.png|Mario on a Rocket P-Leaf.png|P-Leaf ASSIST BLOCK p-leaf.PNG|P-Leaf Assist Block Characters Luigi with a Propeller Block.png|Luigi with a Propeller Block Mario with a Propeller Block.png|Mario with a Propeller Block P-Raccoon Mario.png|P-Raccoon Mario Roy 5S.png|Roy Wendy 5S.png|Wendy Tim.png|Tim Iggy.png|Iggy Morton.png|Morton Ludwig 5S.png|Ludwig Lemmy 5S.png|Lemmy Risen.png|Risen Larry 5S.png|Larry Other Coming Soon! Logos NSMB5-SA Logo.png|Amercian Logo Japanese Logo.png|Japanese Logo (Black Translation) Japanese Logo ii.png|Japanese Logo (White Translation) Bosses Main Article: New Super Mario Bros. 5-Star Adventure/Bosses Final Boss: New Super Mario Bros. 5-Star Adventure/Final Boss Baby Yoshi Colors Main Article: New Super Mario Bros 5-Star Adventure/Baby Yoshis Trivia *Morton and Risen's Koopa Clown Cars have special designs, but the top and propeller at the bottom are still green. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Wii Games Category:2D Platformers Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Co-op Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated 6 Games Category:NSMB Games